Diary of a Squib
by webidolchiu94
Summary: According to the Quill Room and several thousand MaRIs, the Pureblood known as Demirti Albus-Finchworth Trevorton is a Squib. Always has and always will be. But then his name appears in the school's registry, signed by the magical quill and all. Had he suddenly become magical overnight? Yes. How? Why? And most importantly, why is he surrounded by a harem of GIRLS? T for hilarity.


Chapter One: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time

As strange as it may seem, Time Travel is not entirely impossible. Highly improbable, yes, but impossible is far too strict a word to use on such a touchy subject amongst the scientific community. In truth, if humans were to simply acknowledge time as yet another dimension, then things would go much more smoothly when it came to devising a viable means of travelling through the exceedingly complex medium.

However, muggles can be so narrow-minded that they fail to see exactly how the universe works.

Sybil Hearhtwic-Alicia-Finchworth Trevorton stood shiverling in the Department of Mysteries, holding a large green book to her chest, looking quite pensive as she faced The Veil. It shimmered in the low light, and flapped softly like a black silk scarf in a gentle breeze. She had

the overwhelming impulse to run her hands over the dangerous doorway, but it wasn't worth the trouble that action would cause.

At least not yet; her preparations were not quite finished.

Hanging off her hip was a dark brown mokeskin pouch, holding all she anticipated to bring with her on the journey. It was equipped with a Retrieval Charm and Undetectable Extension Charm, so she hoped that the mass to energy conversion wouldn't shatter the access point upon her departure. The extra added dimensions would compensate (she hoped) for any intra-dimensional stress caused by travel, of course. She opened the mokeskin pouch and allowed it to swallow up the book. It gave a grateful burp at the snack, and she rolled her eyes. Eleven years old or not, she had more decorum than to laugh at such frivolities.

Sybil only hoped that her Arithmomancy calculations were correct. They usually were, but you never knew when your nerves could betray your mental faculties, and the next minute she could end up in the wrong century for all her troubles.

_Next week will be their execution,_ she thought. Her hands were quivering as she smoothed out her dark robes.

After about five seconds there were three short beeps, and Sybil let out an airy sigh. From the pouch she removed a small golden watch. It resembled a stopwatch somewhat, but held not only the numbers indicating hours, but also astrology signs for whatever odd reason.

Sybil peered into the watch, and after a moment of silent deliberation, she took a deep breath and released it. Her fingers pressed all three buttons at once, and the girl ran headfirst through The Veil and disappeared.

At first, nothing happened. For quite a while nothing happened, actually. However, after an hour something in the fabric of time snapped. It sent wave of energy in all directions, like a person cannonballing into a pool. It washed over the dimensions, and pulled two grains of sand with it.

Those grains of sand happened to be people, but Sybil was too busy floating in the river of time to notice. Besides, they were only two strands of consciousness, not physical bodies, and even if she _had _noticed them drifting beside her, there was no way for the young girl to help them at this point.

And then a very BIG something shot past, just like a train would, and sent her tumbling head over heels.

When she finally gained consciousness, she was right back in the Department of Mysteries; however, it was certainly not the same in the slightest. For one, there was a large gathering of grown men milling around, and imagine the shock on their faces when a small blonde child came shooting out of The Veil and crashed right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister himself!

"What on earth—," he began to sputter. In the collision, his suit had gotten quite ruffled, and that was one thing he would not stand for.

Sybil recovered quickly, though, and Apparated away before the others could seize her and throw the poor darling into Azkaban.

She hadn't planned on surviving the trip, but since that portion of the plan had succeeded, she might as well continue with her temporal meddling.

* * *

_**A know I said I wanted to finish the whole story before I uploaded anything, but I couldn't resist. Hope you review. Oh, and I'll be putting up Character Bios and the Table of Contents Soon.**_

_***NOTICE*: Set in year three for Harry, but he's only going to cameo. However, I am going to incorporate fannon from several HP fanfics, namely "Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Future Past", "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality", and "The Magic of Torchwood". **_

_**Enjoy...I hope. I'm only putting up chapter one for now.**_


End file.
